1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to aircraft security, in particular to a device for securing the electrical system of an aircraft when not in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The National Transportation Safety Board is evaluating various security measures to prevent aircraft on the ground from being seized. In some areas of the country it is required that there be two methods of locking the aircraft. Typically, one acceptable method is locking the cabin. Another is to disconnect the battery from the aircraft electrical system and lock the compartment where the battery is housed.
The latter solution is lacking in that the compartment can be broken into and the aircraft's electrical system quickly connected to the battery power source for the aircraft.